Idols!
by Mariphy23
Summary: Los queridísimos chicos ukes de Raimon suben al escenario con lindos vestidos!, pero no todo es color de rosa, más cuando sus semes empiezan de celosos. Pasen…. Soy mala con los resúmenes n nU Pasen les va a gustar mucho!


Etto..., bueno Una historia un poco extraña…., los fanboys me van a odiar…! Pero bueno eh leído cosas peores! xD

Es mi primer fic! y no puedo creer que sea yaoi ./. bueno, lean y gomen por los errores y eso!

Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yees!- Cantaba el pequeño portero ojiazul, mientras subía por la colina para llegar al instituto, sin darse cuenta el peliazul llego y empezó a caminar junto a el.

-Sigues traumado con AKB0048! jaja-dijo el peli azul cuando escucho lo qe cantaba el chico.

-…, sii… pero cállate! Tú también lo viste y te traumaste- Dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado, pues es un anime de chicas.

-jajaja, pues si para que miento- dijo el peli azul.

Ellos llegaron a la escuela y las primeras clases.

Clase A-2 Kazemaru x Endo, Kido x Fudo.  
Clase B-2 Midorikawa x Hiroto, Fusuke x Nagumo

Clase C-2 Goenji x Fubuki, Genda x Sakuma

Clase A-1 Tachimukai Atsuya

x x

Clase A-3 Tsunami Terumi

Clase A

-Como delegado de la clase debo decirles qe el profesor de la primera hora no vino así qe por favor estudien en su asiento por su cuenta – dijo el chico serio de rastas

Todos sacaron sus cuadernos y empezaron a estudiar o al menos eso aparentaban

-Estudiar por mi cuenta?, no lo necesito- dijo el mohicano

-deberías, segundo- dijo, victorioso al cual el otro gruño y recostó su cabeza en su mesa, lo qe pasaba es que siempre Fudou quedaba en segundo, para todo! Aunque sea por segundos o decimas siempre era el segundo, después de Kidou que siempre le gusta presumir.

-Kaze….- picando su espalda con un lápiz

-Endo... deja de hacer eso- serio escribiendo

-kaze no estudies…-

-Endo deberías hacer lo mismo no estás bien en tus notas-

-pero me distrae más verte….-

Kaze solo se voltio sonrojado. –Venga, te ayudaré a estudiar, no quiero qe repruebes de nuevo – dijo jalando la silla de aun lado para que Endo se sentará. Endo molesto se levantó y se puso a leer con Kaze.

Clase B

Tenían al profesor más serio en toda la escuela, si Matemáticas *truenos atrás de mí xD*

Por suerte Hiroto estaba sentado delante de Mido-chan, se enviaban papelitos.  
"Hiroo! Muero de aburrición *Mido chibi llorando*"  
"Relájate solo unos minutos más, *Hiroto chibi dando palmaditas en la espalda de Mido chibi*"

"Ahhhhh y lo peor es que ya me dio hambre! Aparte de que odio las matemáticas *Mido chibi con dolor de estómago*"

"Bueno, quien no odia las matemáticas, ten esto ´para aliviar el hambre ya casi salimos *chibi Hiroto sonriendo* " (el papelito llevaba un dulce).  
-Ustedes creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que hacen? – Dijo el profesor mirando a Hiroto y Mido.-Después veré que hago con ustedes ¬¬-

*Sonó la campana *

Todos salieron corriendo de sus clases.

Un chico albino, alto y delgado se acercó a su casillero para sacar los útiles de la siguiente clase, en eso un chico de cabellos de fuego se acercó a él, recargándose a un lado del casillero.  
-Qué lindo estas hoy Suzuno- dijo son tono provocativo  
-Piérdete inútil- contesto el albino cerrando su casillero

-Jajaja, eres tan lindo, me pregunto que tan buen Uke eres – dijo, haciendo que el otro no se fuera de ahí  
-Yo no soy un Uke!- dijo enojado

-OH! En serio, entonces te gusta más el seme- dijo, actuando sorprendido, he hizo que el otro se sonrojara

-Cállate imbécil! No me gustan los hombres!- grito y se fue totalmente sonrojado y enojado, dejando al otro atrás.

Este se quedó parado sin decir una sola palabra y aún con tiempo de receso fue al aula de la siguiente clase, estaba solo y las palabras "no me gustan los hombres" le rezumbaban en la cabeza, "era eso cierto?, NO! No puede ser que uno de los chicos más lindos y con semblante de Uke, no le gusten los hombres!" "y lo peor es que a mí si me gusta u_u"

Esos eran los pensamientos del chico de fuego y estuvo así el resto del receso.

Clase C

El delantero de fuego más guapo de la escuela entraba a su salón de clases, en el cual solo estaba un chico al que le gustaba llamar "su delantero de hielo" aunque no fuera "SU" pero lo sería.  
-Estarás aquí todo el descanso?- pregunto sentándose en la silla delante de él.

-Oh, Goenji, sí…, es que el sol está muy fuerte- contesto sonriéndole súper tierno

-bueno, es tu piel- dijo riendo

-No te burles ¬¬- dijo mirando semi molesto al otro.  
-Ya no me mires así, levanta sus libros que tenemos que ir al laboratorio- dijo Goenji levantándose y yendo a su asiento por sus cosas.

-cierto, lo había olvidado… que asco!- dijo levantando sus útiles con una cara de asco.  
-solo cúbrete los ojos y la nariz, no pasará nada – dijo divertido por los gestos que hacia el albino.

-Vomitaré a medio experimento…- dijo con cara de asco

-lo bueno es que no haz comido nada- dijo riendo.  
Ellos se dirigieron al Laboratorio donde iban a disecar ranas.

Llegaron y la primera cosa que vieron fue a Genda con un corazón de Rana en las manos que hizo que Fubuki empezará con las naucias. Sakuma lo veía con cara de :facepalm: no podía creer que lo que era su futuro novio estuviera jugando con las entrañas de una rana.  
-te falta madurar!- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza y llevándolo a su asiento.  
-auch! Auch! – dijo Genda y se sento con Sakuma lejos del pobre Fubuki  
-lo siento Fubuki, para mí esta práctica también es una tortura – le dijo y se fue lejos.  
Terminaron las primeras clases y era hora del Receso largo de una hora, donde los estudiantes comían y todo lo que tuvieran que hacer, nuestros chicos siempre se sentaban separados en dos mesas Ukes y Semes, aunque se llevaran todos bien, siempre a la hora de comer se separaban, a muchos les molestaba a veces la forma inmadura que se comportaban los semes así que decidieron comer separados.  
Mesa Uke:  
-aaaaaah! Al fin a comer- Dijo Midorikawa con una súper sonrisa en su rostro

-deberías dejar desayunado en casa – dijo Terumi riendo

-a duras penas sí puedo levantarme y vestirme- dijo atascándose un bocado de su arroz, mientras los demás lo veían con una gotita en la sien.

Los chicos se reían y platicaban juntos sobre la escuela, deportes, otros chicos… y cosas así, cada uno con sus puntos de vista y sin discutir. Sin darse cuenta que un trio de chicas los observaban desde una mesa lejos de ahí.

-Ellos son, esos 8- dijo una chica de cabello café verdoso a otra de cabello marrón atado con una cinta y se veían muy interesadas en ellos

-Son lindos, tenías razón, ellos deberían funcionar- contesto la chica.  
-en serio servirán?, a decir verdad no los veo tan servibles – dijo nerviosa la chica de cabello azulado

-sí, yo me encargare de los detalles, ellos estarían bien- contesto.

-Entonces nos esperaremos al final de las clases, vale?-dijo Aki.

-vale- dijo y se fueron.

Mesa Seme:  
Todos los chicos conversaban sobre cosas banales, pero chico cabellos de fuego que siempre molestaba a todos estaba muy serio, aunque no le dieron tanta importancia, hasta se sentían bien porque una vez en la vida ese tonto no molestaba.

Qué significa "no me gustan los hombres"?- dijo el peli rojo de repente y dejo a todos callados.  
-Pues qué más?, solo no le gustan los hombres- dijo, Goenji muy normal  
-NO! No es posible!, como que el chico más Uke de la escuela no le gustan los hombres! – dijo enojado y muy alterado.  
-Te dijo algo Tachimukai? D:- Dijo asustado Tsunami  
-No, fue Suzuno- dijo bajando la cabeza, cosa que altero mucho al equipo, pues nunca lo habían visto así.

-No pasa nada Haruya, solo está confundido, todos sabemos que le gustas, solo que suele ser muy serio- dijo Endo tratando de calmarlo  
-Está bien trataré de asimilarlo- dijo y se forzó a sonreír.

Clases 1A y 3A

Estas clases estaban juntas porque era hora de deporte y les tocaba al mismo tiempo, con diferente maestro, pero como estaba lloviendo estaban todos en el gimnasio, los profesores los dividieron y los pusieron a jugar básquetbol, varios no querían jugar pues no era su especialidad.  
-Hola!- Le dijo un alto moreno de cabellos rosados a Tachimukai y se sentó a un lado de él.  
-Hola Tsunami-san no juegas?- dijo un tanto sonrojado.  
-Claro que no, a pesar de mi altura nunca fue mi especialidad el básquetbol – dijo devolviéndole a sonrisa.

Los chicos empezaron a platicar y había muchas risas entre ellos se llevaban muy bien.  
-Y que harás esta tard- -se quedó. Un chico de los que estaba jugando por accidente lo golpeo con el balón a Tachimukai en el estómago y callo, todos se espantaron y corrieron hacia él, el chico que lo lastimo corrió a levantarlo, pero Tsunami lo detuvo para ni se le ocurriera acercarse a él. (Cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia e.é), Tsunami se acercó al pobre que había caído.  
-estoy bien – dijo sonriendo, algo adolorido.  
-Vámonos te llevaré a la enfermería- dijo serio.

-No, no es para tanto.- contesto.

Pero aun así Tsunami lo tomo de la cintura y paso su otra mano por el hombro llevándoselo a la enfermería.  
_Enfermería_  
-Está bien, con la pomada que te puse será suficiente- dijo la enfermera salido del lugar.  
-ya vez te dije que no era para tanto-le dijo sonriendo

-me alegro- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa

_Gimnasio_

-pobre Tachi- susurro Atsuya que estaba preocupado por su amigo.  
-Estará bien- se le acercó un alto rubio de ojos color rubí

-Terumi! Que haces aquí- dijo sorprendido

-Esta es mi clase, soy compañero de Tsunami – dijo.

-disculpa, no lo sabía-dijo,

Sonó la campana de salida y todo el gimnasio se vacío.  
-No te vas? –pregunto Terumi

-Sí, bueno, tengo que quedarme a una estúpida reunión del consejo estudiantil…-

-está bien, luego nos vemos- Le dijo adiós con la mano, y se fue.

*Sala del consejo estudiantil*

Todos los ukes pertenecen al consejo estudiantil, de hecho solo son ellos

-No, entiendo que hago aqui- reprocho Suzuno en una de las sillas de la sala.

-A mí me agrada- dijo Fubuki sonriendo

-Yo solo quiero irme a casa –dijo Atsuya –aparte Tachi- chan esta lastimado! –termino.

-n-no es para tanto- dijo Tachi

-Bueno, empezemos con esto…- dijo Kazemaru con cientos hojas con formatos y cosas de los clubes de la escuela, repartido.  
-QEEE! Todo eso?- dijo Mido con cara de susto

-Sí …- contesto Sakuma no muy feliz

-Bueno, empezemos esto no se hará solo- dijo fubuki erradiando Felicidad, la cual la deprecion de todos esfumo.

-Haiii…- dijieron nada animados los demás. (N/A: jajajajajajajaja, animados, entienden?, animados… este… bueno, continuo).

De repente las luces del salón de apagaron, cortaron la luz y no se veía nada.

-Este…, esperen déjenme ver que pasa aquí…- de levanto de la silla totlmente ciego y se escucho como abrieran la puerta

-Quien anda ahí- Dijo Mido asustado.

Solo se escucharon risas y…. OSCURO.

3 Horas después.

-umm…. Qe ocurre…. Mi cabello… alguien lo está tocando….. O_O! ALGUIEN LO TOCA!- dijo Kazemaru despertando

-Hola, Kaze-chan- dijo una chica alta de cabello marrón

-Que..! Pero qe diablos hago aquí!- voltea y ve a sus demás amigos durmiendo en otras sillas con chicas alrededor peinándolos y maquillándolos

-al fin despiertas- n_n! qe lindo estas

Con los gritos de Kazemaru todos los demás despiertan entre gritos y reclamos

-Necesito un favor-dice Haruna al entrar en la habitación con Aki  
-…. Qe clase de favor, para peinarnos y secuestrarnos!- dijo Suzuno, quien no podía creer la situación en la que estaba

-En alrededor de unos 3 minutos saldrán- contesto Aki.

-Salir a dónde?- dijo midorikawa aun asustado.-y porque tenemos estas mantas?-

-lo sabrán…- miro el reloj 10….9…. –solo abrirán, dos canciones y ya-

-AHHHH?- todos

Las chicas qe los maquillaban les quitaron las mantas, tenían hermosos vestidos coloridos,

El vestido de fubuki era blanco con siertos detalles en rosa pastel, con unos aretes en forma de llave de sol.

El vestido de Kazemaru era azul, esta peinado de dos coletas con su fleco hacia un lado con unos pasadores.  
El Vestido de Suzuno era plateado y unos aretes de copo de nieve. Una diadema color roja.

El vestido de tachimukai Era verde con unos toqes de amarillo, él tenía una peluca larga color café con risos.

El vestido de Kido era fiusha con detalles y cintas verdes pastel. El también tenía una peluca larga y amarrada de lado.

El vestido de Sakuma tenía naranja con detalles en azul metalico. Su cabello amarrando en media cola  
El vestido de Mido era rojo, con detalles en plateado, su cabello suelto.

Y por último el vestido de Aphrodi era Rosa pastel con detalles en dorado, su cabello en una coleta con mechones sueltos.

Todos se molestaron y gritaron, parecían chicas en verdad, y muy lindas por cierto, las jalaron hasta una plataforma, donde todos molestos y confundidos… empezó a sonar una música que todos en el instante reconocieron.

-aitakatta…-dijo Tachimukai

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritaron todos, mientras la plataforma subía, arriba del escenario vieron a miles de fans

En pocos segundos tenían qe empezar a cantar…  
todos se pararon y sonrieron, aunque les doliera sabían qe hacer

Empezó Suzuno, no qería qedar en ridículo por culpa de los idiotas

Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta ¡YES!  
Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta ¡YES!  
Kimi ni...

A los pocos segundos los demás fueron reaccionando y incorporarse, ellos se sabían la coreografía al derecho y al revés así qe no fue difícil cada quien fue por un lado y empezaron a cantar.

Jidensha zenryoko de  
Pedaru koginagara  
Saka wo noboru  
Kaze ni fukuranderu  
Shatsu mo ima wa modokashii

Yatto kizuita  
Honto no kimochi  
Shojiki ni ikunda  
Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo  
Hashire!

Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni naro  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Mune no uchi  
Sarake dasou yo

Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta ¡YES!  
Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta ¡YES!  
Kimi ni...

Sin ningún problema alguno, pues sus voces eran tan agudas qe parecían de chicas, sus cuerpos eran finos, y uno qe otro traía un brasier con relleno, la parte de "abajo" no se notaba pues los vestidos qe traían eran un poco esponjados.

Dareyorimo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Furaretemo  
Gokai shinai  
Dareyorimo  
Taisetsu dakara  
Kono kimochi  
Tsutaetakatta

Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Gomakasazu  
Sunao ni naro  
Suki naraba  
Suki da to io  
Mune no uchi  
Sarake dasouyo

La la la la la...

Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta ¡YES!  
Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta ¡YES!  
Kimi ni...

Aitakatta

Termino la canción y resivieron muchos aplausos, aunque Kazemaru no estaba del todo contento y veía con cara de "te voy a matar" a Aki quien estaba atrás del escenario, los fans gritaron otra, otra y ellos accedieron.

Sono te nobashitemo

Ima wa ima wa todokanai yo

Bokutachi no yume wa

Motto motto tooku ni aru nda

Yozora no hoshi datte

Nanoku kounen no kanata

Kurayami no saki ni kagayaku mono

Kibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou

Na no naki shijin no you ni (you ni) atsuku (atsuku)

Kimi ga namida ni kureteiru nara

Nagusame yori mo yagate (yagate) shiramu (shiramu)

Sora wo katarou ka.

Ok! Esta fue la primera parte nwn! Les pido un favor! Si entraron a leer, quisiera saber qué es lo que piensan y decirme como les gustaría qe se llamara el grupo, TwT aún no lo decido.

Arigato! w

Nota: canciones AKB48.


End file.
